english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessica Gee-George
Jessica Gee-George is an American voice actress. She's married to voice actor Grant George. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Tria 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Mylène Haprèle/Horrificator *Zak Storm: Super Pirate (2017) - Sassafras 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Cook *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Tria 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger (2006) - Green Seagull, Street Cat *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Green Seagull 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Maggot#1, ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Space Chimps (2008) - Dance Alien, Infinity Probe, Ship Voice *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Elysium (2003) - Additional Voices *Little Big Panda (????) - Lung Fu 'Shorts' *Ninja Babies (2006) - Fat Kid (ep1), Mom (ep1), Newscaster (ep1) 'TV Specials' *Lego Friends: New Girl in Town (2012) - Redheaded Woman *Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race! (2015) - Additional Voices *Team Hot Wheels: The Origin of Awesome! (2014) - Female Reporter *Team Hot Wheels: The Skills to Thrill! (2015) - Stressed Out Woman 'Web Animation' *Vitamin Bee (2013-2016) - Miss Info Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2004) - Girl 2 (ep27), Mimika (ep27) *Angel Tales (2004) - Additional Voices *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *Fafner (2005-2006) - Chisato Kodate, Ryoko Kasugai *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Maid *Gate Keepers (2001-2002) - Mrs. Ikusawa *Geneshaft (2003) - Ryoko Burning, Sybil *Haré+Guu (2006) - Dama *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Namiko Tsuki *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Carlos' Mother (ep14), Lady (ep8), U.N. Secretary General *Monster (2009-2010) - Anna & Johann's Mother, Franca Henich, Ilsa (ep52), Mrs. Hesse, Mrs. Hillman (ep68) *MØUSE (2004) - Mei Momozono, Uta Yukino *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Female Teacher, Kaoru Suzuki (ep4), Miho, Nina Lutz (ep9), Orchestra Member, Shizuyo Noda *Please Twins! (2004) - Female Announcer (ep1) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Petz, Sister (ep15) *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Jun (ep19), Kyo Komachi, Washu *The Big O (2001) - Shop Clerk (ep11), Additional Voices *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Old Lady (ep35), Old Woman (ep2) *Zenki (2001-2003) - Hazuki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Di Gi Charat (2005) - Di Gi Charat 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Aoki *De:vadasy (2002) - Misako Takashina *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Topaz *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Additional Voices *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Dama *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - Di Gi Charat *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Himiko, Hachiryokaku Pilot (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Hungover Games (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Lord (2004) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Onmyoji II (2004) - Tsukuyomi *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Kanzaki *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *Wushu (2010) - Zhang Ting, Mother, Old Woman, Young Yang Yauwu 'Movies' *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Proposal (2009) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Jilvie, Murdra *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Sakura Ogami *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Zhu Rhong *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Zhu Rhong *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhu Rhong *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhu Rhong *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Panne *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#11 *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee (2005) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Fireworks Admirer, Slaughterhouse Zoe *Project Sylpheed (2007) - Additional Voices *Radiata Stories (2005) - Elwen *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Maltran *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Zhu Rong *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Zhu Rong Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (88) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (59) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors